Hotarubi no Mori e
by Wasaku
Summary: Todo o ano, Hinata vai passar o verão na casa de seu tio Hizashi, conforme sua família fazia essa trajetória todos os anos. Quando tinha 6 anos, a menina acaba se perdendo na floresta aos arredores e é encontrada por Sasuke, um jovem que diz ser um espírito que lá habita. Ele a ajuda a achar o caminho de volta e Hinata promete voltar para retribuir sua gratidão.
1. Capitulo 1 - Onde tudo começou

**Hotarubi no Mori e - O brilho de um Vaga-Lume**

**by **

**Rirlare Wasaku.**

**Capitulo 1 - Onde tudo começou...**

Eu corria desesperada ate a porta de casa com a mala em minhas mãos. Fiz uma corrida de vai e volta entre o guarda-roupa e a mala, colocando as roupas dentro de si. Retirava algumas e acrescentava novas. Nem sei quanto tempo eu gastei fazendo aquele processo se você quer sabe, mais depois de algum tempo ouvir as batidas do relógio indicando que eu estava mais do que atrasada se queria chegar ao meu destino na hora certa.

Mais que depressa peguei a primeira roupa que estava no guarda-roupa. Um vestidinho branco liso – parecia mais uma bata - e uma calça leguem preta por baixo. Correndo me vestir pegando minha mala e me dirigir mais depressa a porta de casa.

"- Aí vamos nós..." – eu achava engraçado o que estava dizendo, sempre dizia que um pouco de comédia aliviava os estresses.

Minha mãe falava comigo mais com a correria não conseguia ouvir quase nada, ela vinha da cozinha secando os pratos do café da manha em suas mãos. Eu sabia que ela me observava de onde ela estava, e mais do que uma mãe preocupada ela repassava o sermão.

"- Não se esqueça de ouvir o seu tio." – minha mãe falava enquanto eu entrava na sala de casa e pegava minha bolsa. De longe eu respondi a ela dizendo um simples "sim". Arrumava mais algumas coisas como objetos pessoais: documentos e alguns trocados.

"-Você está com o seu lenço? E o seu bilhete? Um bom par de sapatos?" – ela me perguntava tantas coisas que nem uma resposta tive coragem de lhe dizer. Com tudo certo na minha bolsa, corri para a porta de casa colocando a minha bolsa no chão perto da minha mala. Minha mãe me olhava espantada para minha pequena mala e a bolsa, achando aquilo um absurdo. Depois de ter escolhido tanto optei por roupas leves e não pesadas, e também o local aonde eu iria não usaria roupas pesadas.

"- Espere não me diga que é só isso."

"- Esta tudo bem. Eu coloquei os sapatos pretos na mala." – eu calçava as sandálias nos meus pés. Minha mãe mais que depressa foi à cozinha e pegou um chapéu e o trouxe, segurando-o nas mãos.

"- Não esqueça a sua bagagem no trem-bala, certo? Não perca a sua parada." – minha mãe falava enquanto caminhava na minha direção. Nossa estou parecendo uma criança de sete anos que tem que se lembrada de tudo.

"- Sim, eu entendi! Caramba mãe. Eu vou para lá todo ano, então eu vou ficar bem." – minha mãe sempre foi cuidadosa, cuidadosa até demais. Sempre em que eu saia, ela sempre via com esses sermões de tomar cuidado e _blá, blá, blá_... Peguei minhas coisas no chão e me dirigir à porta de casa. Coloquei minha mão na maçaneta da porta e atrás minha mãe continuava com seu falatório.

"- Ei coloque um chapéu. Você vai pegar uma insolação." – ela levantava o chapéu em suas mãos e me mostrava querendo que eu o colocasse. Eu olhei para ela e sorrir. Minha mãe nunca mudava...

"- Esta tudo bem! Eu vou ficar bem." – dei um pequeno beijo em seu rosto e sai porta a fora. Dirigi-me a rua abaixo e da porta ela me acenava.

"- Ate mais!"

"- Até!" – respondi devolvendo um aceno.

Dei uma pequena caminhada, o sol estava alto e seu calor fazia com que de longe você avistasse a paisagem tremer diante da quentura. Apesar de quente não achava ruim, eu gostava daquele clima ensolarado. Cheguei a meu destino: o ponto de ônibus. De lá pegaria o transporte e desceria na estação e pegaria o trem-bala. Deixei minha mala e a bolsa em cima do assento do ponto, agora só faltava espera.

O calor me trazia lembranças inesquecíveis. Memórias tiradas do fundo da mente. Memórias de alguns anos atrás... As lembranças eram tão claras, até hoje me lembro do seu rosto...

A primeira vez que eu o vi, foi quando eu tinha seis anos. Em um dia quente de verão, eu me perdi na floresta do deus da montanha, onde diziam que moravam espíritos. Depois de vagar e procurar por uma saída eu fiquei tão cansada que não conseguia me mover. Quando eu comecei a chorar de medo e solidão, ele apareceu na minha frente.

**13 anos atrás... Em algum lugar da floresta...**

Eu estava com bastante medo naquela época. Um local totalmente diferente onde eu tivesse costume as arvore eram altas e cobria a maior parte do sol fazendo o local uma total escuridão. Ai você me pergunta como fui para nessa enrascada, pois vou lhe responder. Antes de tudo devo volta algumas horas atrás...

Eu brincava no quintal da casa do meu tio Hizashi. Todo o ano meus pais se deslocavam de casa e vinham passa as férias de verão na casa do meu tio. Desde quando eu nasci, esse trajeto da minha casa e para a dele em todo verão era feita. E nesse ano minha mãe trazia minha irmã mais nova. Hanabi – um bebezinho - para conhecer meu tio.

Como estava falando antes eu brincava com minha bola no quintal dos fundos da casa do tio Hizashi. Assim como minha mãe me pediu que eu brincasse e não fizesse barulho para acordar a Hanabi que dormia no quarto dos fundos, onde sempre era o nosso quarto.

Jogava a bola no cesto improvisado que o tio Hizashi fez para mim. Numa jogada, errei o alvo e a bola saiu correndo para fora indo dentro de um arbusto. Corri atrás dela e tentei vasculha com a mão dentro da moita a procura da bola, onde acabei não a encontrando. O jeito era apelar e entrar na moita a procura dela. Nem pensei duas vezes e mergulhei moita adentro. Onde estava aquela bola, parecia em que ela tinha sumido a passe de mágica. E meu vestido como ele estava, todo sujo de terra. Minha mãe iria me mata se visse o estado em que ele se encontrava.

Tentei ir mais fundo dentro da moita e não conseguia encontra a danada da bençoada. Acho que estou acreditando no que minha mãe falava – "Hinata, você tem um péssimo senso de encontra as coisas" – isso me dava até arrepio. Sair dentro da moita e tentei pensa com meus miolos da minha pequena cabeça, onde essa bola foi parar?

Uma pequena borboleta toda colorida posou bem no meu nariz. Nossa aquilo nunca aconteceu comigo e que linda borboleta. Queria chamar meus pais para eles verem isso, mais se minha mãe visse o meu estado ela acabaria de espantar a coitada pelo grito em que ela iria fazer ao me ver. Melhor deixa para lá.

A pequena deixou meu nariz e, pois a voa fazendo eu a seguir atrás dela. As cores de suas asas faziam um pequeno arco-íris a cada batida de suas pequenas asas quando se levantavam. Eu olhava aquela cena deslumbrada. Como uma coisinha tão pequena poderia carregar tamanha beleza. Ela hipnotiza qualquer um com aquela dança em que ela fazia ao ar, rodopiava e subia e descia mostrando sua grande faceta e a facilidade de suas asas. E eu a segui me esquecendo do que eu estava fazendo antes – a procura da bola.

Quando dei por mim onde eu estava foi quando tropecei em uma raiz de uma arvore, e foi aonde eu vir à realidade. Uma floresta escura arvores com aparência de monstro com seus dedos longos querendo me pega, um lugar gelado e seu ar úmido. Meu Deus onde estava e como fui para aqui dentro desse local, e onde estava aquela borboleta? Ate parece que ela fez uma armadilha para mim e a sua presa aqui caiu diretinho.

_Continua..._

**Cenas do proximo capitulo:**

**Medo:**

" Eu olhava para todos os lados, os barulhos me assustavam mais ainda. Eu estava com medo, muito medo, queria sair daqui o mais rápido possível..."

**Desespeiro:**

"Escondi minha face entre os joelhos e os meus braços e deixei que as lagrimas molhassem meu rosto. Não estava nem me importando de chora e naquele momento me desabafei no choro, tirando a angustia de dentro de mim. "

**Uma Salvação:**

"- Ei! Garotinha!" - levantei meu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas e dei uma boa vasculhada no local...

Era alguém, uma _pessoa..."_

**Uma historia:**

""- Se um humano me tocar, eu vou desaparecer." - me sentei no gramado e olhei para ele, querendo-o entender."

**Uma nova amizade:**

"- Eu me chamo Hyuuga Hinata. E você?" - me pronunciei esperando por sua resposta.

O vento passava entre meus cabelos, os levantando e indo ao meu rosto. O desconhecido não se pronunciou nada e calado ficou. Esperei por sua resposta e ela não veio. Ele não queria se identifica? Ou conversa comigo? Melhor era eu ir para casa, mais antes...

"- De qualquer modo, eu vou voltar com um presente de agradecimento! Tchau!" - virei-me para trás e decidi segui meu caminho peguei um pequeno impulso e me pus a corre.

"- È Sasuke."


	2. Capitulo 2 - Alguém chamado Sasuke

**Hotarubi no Mori e - O brilho de um Vaga-Lume**

**by **

**Rirlare Wasaku.**

**Capitulo 2 - Alguém chamado "Sasuke".**

Eu olhava para todos os lados, os barulhos me assustavam mais ainda. Eu estava com medo, muito medo, queria sair daqui o mais rápido possível e ir para casa para os braços da minha mãe e não estava nem me importando um pouco de depois de levar uns xingos e até umas palmadas – coisa que eu nunca levei na vida. Mais queria agora a proteção dos braços dos meus pais, nesse momento.

Olhei para trás e corri na direção em que achava que estava sendo a certa. Nem parei para ver direito se era o local certo a se seguir, somente quis corre daquele local sombrio.

Corri e corri. Andei e andei. Estava suada e cansada e meus pés estavam me matando. Certo que aquelas sapatilhas em que eu usava não era apropriada para correr, mais quem pensa nisso quando dentro de si quer fugir de algo ou algum lugar! Eu sou uma delas e não nego sem duvidas.

O cansaço me matava parecia que eu andava há horas e o sol estava se pondo. Droga agora eu estava ferrada e se anoitecesse, será que alguém tinha percebido a minha ausência na casa, ou estava a minha procura? Será que conseguiria sair desse lugar? Quanto tempo mais vou ter que espera? Quero minha mãe. Minha casa. Meu pai e o meu tio. Quero sair daqui e volta pra casa. Estou com medo, não quero passar a noite aqui nessa escuridão! Não agüento mais estou cansada e com fome, com sede e perdida. Perdida. Sim, bem perdida pra variar.

Nunca mais veria ninguém importante de novo. E tudo por culpa de quem, você deve ter pensado que eu estava falando da borboleta. Não ela não é a culpada e sim eu, por me perde nessa floresta. Sou totalmente uma idiota por essa mancada.

Um vento gelado passava entre mim me fazendo arrepiar ate os cabelos, estava começando a entardecer e nada de eu encontra uma saída. Sentei-me no chão da floresta e me encolhi, abraçada com os meus joelhos, depositei minha cabeça ali mesmo. Escondi minha face entre os joelhos e os meus braços e deixei que as lagrimas molhassem meu rosto. Não estava nem me importando de chora e naquele momento me desabafei no choro, tirando a angustia de dentro de mim. Se ninguém me encontrasse iria me desabafar chorando tirando tudo de dentro de mim.

"- Ei! Garotinha!" - levantei meu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas e dei uma boa vasculhada no local. Apesar de estar um pouco escuro a floresta tinha seu campo de visão bem acessivo, ainda conseguia ver muitas coisas. Mais nenhuma pessoa a minha frente. Somente uma imensa estava a minha frente tomando a maior parte da minha visao. Percebi que a arvore envolta dela tinha uma corda amarrada e vários papeis ao redor, talvez seja um daqueles rituais de antigamente em que dizia em que era para selar espírito. Espíritos, isso até me arrepiava. Mais nenhuma alma como ouvir alguem me chamar.

"- Ei! Garota!" - aquela pessoa me chamou outra vez. Virei meu rosto devagar em sua direção e lá ele se encontrava encostado na arvore olhando para mim. O sujeito trajava um kimono preto simples e um pouco amarrotado e amarrado por uma tipóia de corda traçada azul-escuro, chinelos nos pés. Cabelos pretos arrepiados e uma mascara no rosto.

"- Por que você está chorando? Ha algum motivo para chorar?" - eu não entendia sua pergunta. Eu achei estranho no começo, pois ele estava usando uma mascara mais deixei esse pensamento de lado. Era alguém, uma _pessoa._

"- È uma pessoa! Estou salva!" - estava tão feliz, finalmente encontrei uma pessoa que poderia me ajudar a sair daquele local. Nem pensei duas vezes se aquele rapaz poderia fazer algo malvado comigo, somente pensei que estava à salva. Levantei-me e corri na sua direção. Iria o abraça e agradecer por me ajudar. Eu estava tão feliz!

Quando pensei que iria o tocar ele simplesmente se esquivou fazendo-me me estabacar no chão. Aquilo doeu. Levantei minha cabeça a balançando tirando as folhas que grudaram em meus cabelos. Olhava para ele sem entender. Por que ele isso? E por que se esquivou? Ele fez isso de propósito?!

"- De-desculpe." - bem pelo menos ele era educado, uma desculpa ele me deu. Ingrato!

"- Você é uma criança humana, não é?" - mais que diacho de pergunta era essa! _Humana_? Não estava entendendo mais nada.

"- Se um humano me tocar, eu vou desaparecer." - me sentei no gramado e olhei para ele, querendo-o entender.

"- Se um humano...?" - perguntei para ele querendo uma resposta mais razoável. Ele apenas ficou quieto posicionado na minha frente.

"- Você não é humano?" - perguntei a ele.

"- Eu sou... algo que vive nessa floresta." - ele me respondeu ainda ficando na minha frente.

"- O quê? Então... você é um dos espíritos?" - fiquei curiosa, se ele não era humano como ele falava talvez ele fosse um espírito. Isso explicava do por que de sua mascara.

"- Mas... O que você quer dizer com desaparecer?" - aquilo ficou na duvida. Mais uma vez ele não me respondeu nada. Então isso explica do por que ele se esquivou naquela hora. Levantei minha mão com a intenção de o tocar, quando cheguei perto de seu joelho ele se desvio me fazendo eu perder o equilíbrio e ir para frente. Ele só podia estar de brincadeira comigo! Levantei o corpo e fui outra vez na direção dele, onde ele desviou outra vez. Isso estava parecendo uma brincadeira de pega-pega.

Estava engraçado como ele se desviava de mim, eu corria mais e mais em sua direção e ele se desviava de todas. Ele deu uma pequena abaixada no chão tocando o solo - talvez ele tenha se desequilibrado, e agora seria minha chance - mais o danado se recompôs e desviou com maestria do meu alcance.

Ultima tentativa, agora eu iria conseguir. Corrir com todo o impulso com minhas mãos à frente para alcançá-lo. Fui ao seu enlaço, quando sentir algo duro me acerta na cabeça. Droga, aquilo doía pra caramba! Como ele pode fazer isso!

"- V-você realmente não é um humano... Nenhum humano bateria em uma criança assim!" - ele poderia se um louco. Ele me bateu com um pedaço de tronco de madeira na minha cabeça. Não, ele era lunático! Acho que com isso criou um galo enorme na cabeça, pois ele bateu com tanta força. Aquilo latejava incansavelmente, nem conseguia segura o choro.

"- Desaparecer significa ser apagado." - levantei-me olhando para ele, _ser apagado_. Ele virou sua cabeça para cima e ficou olhando para o céu, talvez ele tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa, ou me dar uma desculpa pelo que me fez agora.

"- Esse é o feitiço que o deus da montanha colocou em mim. Se eu for tocado por um humano, é o meu fim." - então isso explicava por que ele fugia de mim, me sinto tão idiota por pensa mal dele. Virei em sua direção ainda sentada e abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

"- M-me desculpe." - desculpe-me com ele, assim como sempre fui ensinada pelos meus pais, em se eu fizesse algo errado pedia desculpa pelo fato.

"- Aqui, garotinha." - ele me estendeu a outra parte do tronco em que estava em sua mão. "- Pegue a outra ponta. Você está perdida, não está? Eu vou te guiar para fora da floresta." - a meu Deus. Há meu santinho, ele falou aquilo o que eu ouvir, ele vai me ajudar a sai dessa floresta, vou volta para casa! Eu sorrir para ele agradecida.

- Obrigada!" - estava tão feliz, iria embora daquele lugar estranho. Levantei-me e corrir para o abraça e agradecer por quere me ajudar, que alivio. Salva! Salva! Mais sabe a felicidade não dura para sempre. O galho de arvore em sua mão foi em direção outra vez na minha cabeça. Rolei no chão tentando apartar a dor. Esse idiota me bateu outra vez!

"- Eu não acabei de te falar?" - ele estava apoiando suas mãos nos joelhos. Ele respirava fortemente e ainda segurava aquele tronco idiota. Olha desculpa se eu esqueçi mais me bater pela segunda vez ai já foi covardia, ele deveria sentir isso, isso dói pra caramba. Seu imprestável.

"- Desculpe, eu só..." - eu não aguentava mais, _"oh pancada dos infernos"_. Sinto agora dois galos na minha cabeça. Maldito!

Depois de me recompor e ter passado a dor dos meus queridos galos - que deu até vontade de bater em alguém. O desconhecido ofereceu a outra ponta do tronco e me guiou para um caminho em que nunca o vir. Descemos uma pequena ladeira entre a floresta, à luz agora iluminava o caminho por onde nos prosseguia. Na caminhada não dissemos nenhuma palavra um ao outro, mais a vista por onde passávamos era interessante. Ao lado da estrada havia varias mini-casinhas e imagens de estatuas de Buda. Eu sabia o que era aquelas casinhas, eram templos onde as pessoas viam rezas aos deuses pedindo por bênçãos.

Ao final da ladeira o desconhecido me guiou ao caminho da direita e começamos a desce as escadas. Aquele lugar estava mais parecendo com um templo. Talvez isso explique do porque de varias estatuetas e mini-casinhas. Descíamos escadas e ele não me dizia uma palavra se quer. Seu rosto sempre para frente. Eu olhei para aquele tronco em nossas mãos, era engraçado. Se não tivesse aquele tronco, com certeza nós estaríamos de mãos dadas. Mais com a sua explicação de que se ele tocasse um humano ele iria desaparece, aquele tronco nos unia a seguir por floresta a fora.

A forma de como nos andávamos um ao lado do outro, parecia aalgo mais... Como poderia dizer. Um encontro. È parecia. È como um encontro! Um não tão romântico... Mais um encontro.

"- Você... não está com medo." - olhei para ele impressionada a primeira conversa depois de quase trinta minutos sem se falar. Ele me perguntou algomais não olhou para mim, ainda manterá seu rosto para frente e seguindo o caminho.

Virei meu rosto para frente vendo onde eu pisava e olhei outra vez para ele, achando aquela pergunta engraçada.

"- De quê?"

"- Nada." - que resposta foi aquela eu não compreendi. Ele me pergunta e depois me diz "nada". Ele ainda continuava olhando para frente, e agora entrou mais uma vez em seu modo silencioso. Eu apenas fechei minha cara. Sujeitinho esquisito. De repente ele parou e soltou o tronco. E deu alguns passos para frente e virou-se para mim.

"- Chegamos."

Estávamos-nos debaixo de um monumento de pedra de estilo dos templos, com alguns relances de escadas a baixo. Ele se encostou ao monumento e apoiou-se com uma perna cruzando os braços rentes ao seu peito. Ele olhava para frente, na direção das escadas.

"- Se você for reto, vai chegar à trilha da montanha. È só seguir reto e encontrará o caminho de casa." - ele apontou seu dedo para frente, me indicando o local. Eu apenas olhei para a direção que ele me indicava. Descia as escadas - uns cinco degraus e olhei para ele novamente.

"- Bem está à salva. Agora tenho que ir. Tchau." - ele se virou dando as costas para mim e caminhando pela trilhas aonde nos vimos.

"- Espera!" - eu não sei o que deu em mim, mais não queria que ele sumisse assim da minha vista. Ta que ele foi um pouco esquisito comigo no começo mais ele me passou confiança e eu gostei de fica ao seu lado. Ele virou um pouco o corpo para trás e dirigiu seu rosto para mim.

"- Você vai estar sempre aqui? Se eu voltar aqui, nos podemos nos encontrar de novo?" - ele no começo não disse nada, virou o rosto dando as costas outra vez para mim e suspirou. Virou outra vez seu corpo deixando de frente a mim e lá de cima ele se pronunciou.

"- Essa é a floresta onde o deus da montanha e os espíritos vivem. Coloque seu pé aqui, e você perderá seu caminho e ficará perdida para sempre. Você não devia vir aqui." - o que ele quis dizer com isso, ele não gosta de mim. Eu só queria o ver novamente e me agradecer do que ele fez. Eu sei que essa é a floresta do deus da montanha, meu tio sempre dizia isso. Mais eu o queria o ver novamente e...

"- È isso o que as pessoas falam, não é?" - será que eu ouvir direito o que ele disse. Ele esta me dizendo que eu poderia o ver novamente, bem ele não me disse isso assim na telha. Mais entendi o que ele queria me falar. Eu o poderia o ver outra vez. Eu fiquei feliz por isso.

"- Eu me chamo Hyuuga Hinata. E você?" - me pronunciei esperando por sua resposta.

O vento passava entre meus cabelos, os levantando e indo ao meu rosto. O desconhecido não se pronunciou nada e calado ficou. Esperei por sua resposta e ela não veio. Ele não queria se identifica? Ou conversa comigo? Melhor era eu ir para casa, mais antes...

"- De qualquer modo, eu vou voltar com um presente de agradecimento! Tchau!" - virei-me para trás e decidi segui meu caminho peguei um pequeno impulso e me pus a corre.

"- È Sasuke."

Eu parei na mesma hora. Olhei para trás e já não possuía ninguém, ele foi embora. Dei uma boa olhada ao redor mais nenhum rastro de seu paradeiro se encontrava. Sasuke, então esse era seu nome.

Optei por fazer em segui o meu caminho e segui as instruções em que Sasuke me indicou. Depois de alguns minutos cheguei perto de um campo de trigo, abaixei-me no chão e pegue um pequeno graveto e comecei a toca as plantações de trigo por onde passava, eu estava perto de casa. Sabia onde estava, pois eu passava nesse lugar a caminho da casa do tio Hizashi.

De longe avistei um homem caminha na minha direção, se parecia muito com meu tio.

"- Hinata!" - sim, era meu tio que estava ali. Obrigada Deus por me ajudar e manda uma pessoa a minha procura.

"- Ah, Tio!" - eu deixei o graveto no chão e corri na sua direção. O tio Hizashi caminhava vindo ao meu encontro.

"- Hinata, sua idiota!" - eu pensei que meu tio iria me abraça e pergunta se eu estava bem, mais o que ele fez foi somente em dar um muro na minha cabeça. Oh, agora tenho três galos para a coleção, dois de Sasuke e um do meu tio. Tio seu babaca eu te mato! Segurei minha cabeça pela pancada nem me recuperei direito das pancadas do Sasuke agora vem meu tio.

"- Onde você estava Hinata? Onde você foi? Se você for à floresta sozinha e se machucar, o que você vai fazer? Sua idiota!" - meu tio mantia seu punho bem fechando e aplicava os sermões em mim. Cara sou uma criança e tenho que fica levando murros na cabeça, assim não dar.

Eu apenas não aguentei e corrir para os braços do meu tio, chorava tentando me consolar e ele me abraçava passando suas mãos na minha cabeça. Obrigada Tio.

Tio Hizashi pegou minha mão e me guiou a caminho de casa. Andamos seca de uns cinco minutos e de longe podia ver a casa dele.

"- Tio." - perguntei segurando sua mão.

"- Hã?"

"- È verdade que tem espíritos morando naquela floresta?" - sei eu fiquei curiosa com aquilo, depois que Sasuke me falou aquela estória fiquei curiosa.

"- Ah, a floresta do deus da montanha... Quem sabe... È isso o que dizem." - eu olhava para ele, ouvindo atentamente sua estória.

"- Quando eu era pequeno, eu queria encontrar os espíritos, então meus amigos e eu e seu pai sempre entrávamos na floresta. No final, eu nunca encontrei nenhum, mas eu tinha a sensação de ter visto algo com o canto do meu olho." - ele falava me contando sua estória.

"- Nas noites de verão, você podia ouvir o som do rio vindo da floresta. E agora que eu parei para pensar, a sua mãe disse que ela se divertiu com os amigos no festival de verão na floresta. Mais de modo algum as pessoas fariam um festival na floresta. Então, de quem poderia ser o festival?" - aquilo estava interessante.

"- Começaram uma historia doída em que eles deviam ter se infiltrado em um festival para os espíritos. Nossa isso me traz lembranças!" - titio.

"- Nos éramos crianças tão estúpidas." - meu tio sorria falando das estórias deles. Ele sorria tão feliz. Chegando a casa, minha mãe corria ao meu enlaço e me segurava me verificando de todos os ângulos.

"- Hinata, minha querida onde você estava criança? Fiquei preocupada com você. Não quero que faça mais isso. Quase me deixou louca, já ia liga para policia e o exercito, forças armadas ou para qualquer um que poderia ter te encontrado, Hinata!

Aquele dia foi onde eu mais chorei na minha vida. Ta não foi tanto, mais foi uns dos que coloco na minha lista. Ver e perceber como fui e sou importante para minha família me deixou em estado de grande melancolia. Depois de minha mãe te falado comigo, tive que ouvir os sermões do meu pai, e com a ajuda do tio Hizashi me escapei por pouco de ficar de castigo.

Naquela noite ao dormi eu não conseguia prega meus olhos sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. Apesar de uma criança como eu com seis anos perde sono, é quase uma raridade. Meus pais dormiam um ao lado do outro perto de mim nos futons. E minha mãe com Hanabi ao seu lado. Eu virava de instante e instante e nada de o sono vim. Pensava se o que aconteceu não foi minha imaginação ou estava sonhando. Acho melhor nenhum dos dois, pois ainda sinto os galos na cabeça por causa do Sasuke.

Virei-me ficando de barriga para cima e fiquei olhando o teto de madeira do quarto, as palavras de Sasuke sussurravam na minha mente. _"Essa é a floresta onde o deus da montanha e os espíritos vivem. Coloque seu pé aqui, e você perderá seu caminho e ficará perdida para sempre."_

Sua voz estava na minha mente me fazendo refletir, assim como não tinha sono fechei meus olhos e logo o sono veio e adormeci rapidamente, com o anseio de encontra Sasuke outra vez.

_Continua..._

**Cenas do proximo capitulo:**

**Um começo:**

-" Você."

Eu estava na sua frente, com uma pequena sacola nas mãos. Sasuke estava sentado nas escadas do monumento onde tinha me deixado ontem a tarde. Ainda trajando seu Kimono preto e com sua mascara ao rosto.

**Alguns inimigos ou amigos:**

A massa - ou sombra vamos assim se dizer - modurava sua forma dando a visão de dois grandes olhos e uma pequena boca.

-" Ei, Sasuke! Eu posso comê-la?" - o quê! Era só o que faltava uma coisa preta e sem forma, esquisito e de dá medo queria me comer.

**Perguntas:**

-" Sasuke, você é um "Sem-Rosto" ou algo do tipo? Heim. Por que você usa uma mascara?" - acho que estou exagerando demais nas perguntas.


End file.
